


Surprise!

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inocent visit turned to something else ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> first try of smut(ish) writing XD

Hawke knocked at Fenris door and waited. After a minute he just got in, knowing that the elf didn't mind and sometimes just didn't hear the knocking. Especially not when he was drinking or practice his sword fighting skills.  
In the mansion Hawke wanted to call Fenris, but a moan interrupted him. He paused for a moment, then he went slowly further trying to make no sound, skipping the step he knew would crack.

He stood in the doorframe and bit his lower lip, so he didn't make any sound. Hawke took in the scene before him, knewing he should go. Fast and silent, but he couldn't.

Anders was kneeing like a dog on a rugg before roaring fire, slick with sweat, moaning while Fenris kneeled behind him, back pointing to Hawke, fucking him in a fast and hard way but in complete silence. The room smelled with a deep musk like sex, it was filled with the noise of naked skin slapping against naked skin and Anders moaning. 

Hawke felt how he got instantly hard. ~I should go, I really should... but.. maker damn that's so hot!~ His hand wandered south as he begins to stroke himself. Carefully he kept quiet, his eyes never left the scene before him. Slowly he opened his robe and his breeches to reach into his smalls. ~If Fenris sees me, he will kill me.~ Somehow that thought just made him even harder. The speed of his strokings matched the speed of Fenris slamming into the other mage. 

Suddenly Fenris stopped whereupon Anders made a desperate loud. "Don't stop, please, I'm so close!"  
The elf kissed his shoulder, while pulling out. "Turn around" his voice was deep and rough, sending hot waves down not only Anders' but also Hawke's spine who froze at his place but couldn't move. After Anders followed his order, Fenris lined himself up and pushed in again, getting a loud moan as reward. He started thrusting but this time in a much slower path than before. 

Hawke quietly let his breath go. ~For a moment I thought they would notice me...~ He shook his head and started to stroke himself again in the same speed as Fenris.

Several minutes later the elf pulled Anders closer and up, so the healer could ride him.  
Anders obligated eagerly, pushing himself up and down with closed eyes. But when Fenris hit his sweet point he not only moaned loud but also his eyes snapped open. "Maker yes..." he stilled his hips. "Hawke?!"  
"What did you just call me??" Fenris rough voice sounded hurt and angry.  
"Not you, at the door!"

Hawke stumbled backwards and fell. He tried to put his hard cock back into his smalls and everything back to the position where it belongs, but the other mage and the warrior where already in front of him. Anders looked amused while holding back his angry lover. "Enjoyed the show?"

"I uh, sorry?" His face was like the color of a tomato while his eyes stayed warily at Fenris who was glowing slightly and growled at him. "Please let me live. I will just go... yes? I was never here..."

Anders grinned broadly. Neither he nor Fenris covered their delicate parts which where still hard. "You could do that. Or you could join?"  
"I... what? I don't think Fenris appreciate that" Hawke smiled nervously at the elf with the beautiful but dangerous scowl.  
The healer turned to the warrior and pulled him into a sweet kiss. After ending it he gave him his best puppy eyes. "Please?"  
Fenris gaze turned soft and loving. "As you wish, amatus" Again he threw a scowl at Hawke "No kissing, understood?" He put his arm possessively around Anders' hip.  
Hawke nodded hastily and took the hand Anders offered.

**Author's Note:**

> Does someone want a sequel?
> 
> ~  
> For all my reader who might think leaving comments/kudos on my storys would be weird/creepy/stalking be assured it is not but really appreciated! I love to know if you liked what I write and also if you find errors you want to tell me, just do :3 Every comment/kudo is awesome!


End file.
